


Chaotic Delight

by Noobzlikeus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jon Snow is Ashara and Ned Stark's Son, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, N plus A equals J, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Robb Stark is Catelyn and Brandon Stark Son, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobzlikeus/pseuds/Noobzlikeus
Summary: Modern Setting, both Dany and Margaery have been best friends since her family moved to The Reach from Valyria, and have remained close since then, doing almost everything together, even working together to pay for school.Until everything comes crashing down on both, when Margaery repeats the same mistake once more. This time falling for Robb Stark who's supposed to get married within five months, while at the same time Dany herself is falling for his cousin Jon Stark even though she denies it to herself and everyone else.(Disclaimer, Dany and Margaery are exotic dancers but only in the first chapter 👯)Supportive Catelyn and Sansa Stark
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Margaery Tyrell, Jaime Lannister/Margaery Tyrell (Past), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 33
Kudos: 73





	1. Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it was supposed to be Reign of Ice and Fire next, but blame it on listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails and this story idea needing to be written😂

_You let me violate you_   
_You let me desecrate you_   
_You let me penetrate you_   
_You let me complicate you_

_Help me_   
_I broke apart my insides_   
_Help me_   
_I've got no soul to sell_   
_Help me_   
_The only thing that works for me_   
_Help me get away from myself_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_   
_I want to feel you from the inside_   
_I want to fuck you like an animal_   
_My whole existence is flawed_   
_You get me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation_   
_You can have the hate that it brings_   
_You can have my absence of faith_   
_You can have my everything_

_Help me_   
_Tear down my reason_   
_Help me_   
_It's your sex I can smell_   
_Help me_   
_You make me perfect_   
_Help me become somebody else_

_I want to fuck you…_

_"You can do this," she assured_ her _with_ _a wink and_ _slap on her ass causing Dany to hiss out, yet knowing getting slapped on the ass would be something she needed to get used to. "Besides you look hot as fuck slut....Just remember everything I told you, and by the end of the summer we'll be long gone from here sipping margaritas on the beaches of Pentos before heading back to school in the Eyrie and living in our new apartment off-campus."_

Dany blushed and nodded making sure her dark brown lace-front was locked in place, still second-guessing what she agreed to, whilst counting down from twenty taking slow breaths in and out, looking at the stranger staring back at her in the mirror with eyes that weren't her own.

Margaery convinced her the less the men in this establishment knew about her, or her physical appearance the better off life would be for the two. No one in their right mind would want to be stalked, or worse found out. 

Her normally chestnut-haired friend with beautiful golden eyes was now sporting blond hair, her eyes the color green similar to hers, although Dany went with the contacts with gold rings in the sea-green irises.

She looked nothing of her former self, which pleased her greatly, not wanting to think about anyone from their small town in Grassy Vale seeing them here.

Though she knew that would never happen, yet the thought of her parents seeing their baby girl in the barely-there black lingerie with her breasts carefully tapped in place and her ass out, almost made her decide maybe she was better off taking that job as a barista at the Starbucks not too far from the apartment she now shared with Margaery along BlackWater Rush.

Looking at her friend and the gold-colored lingerie she was wearing, rubbing scented oil on her skin that made it glow. It was hard to believe she even agreed to do this once more, or even decided to work in this same place again. 

Yet Marge made sure to drill inside her head to not make the same stupid mistakes she did the prior year before. The warning was clear, never give these men too much info to work with inputting the puzzle together on who you are.

If they wanted something special or to set something up, give them the number to her burner phone. _Her words_..... Assuring Dany it was just sex. What's the difference between getting paid and faking it with someone willing to pay you for it, or giving it away for free with hookups? 

_She could not fault her or the logic behind it_

Margaery had a point, yet she knew her words came from a place of hurt, she now rarely spoke about, even though it still angered Dany, whenever she thought of those dark days last year. 

Her best friend had fallen hard for a client of hers to the point of Dany having to come to Kings Landing to console her, talking her off the edge of despair, where she felt at her lowest at being lied to and falling for the man's sweet words.

The man was a liar, like so many others, a real smooth talker showering her with gifts and taking her out every night to the point where she stopped working. Giving him all her time. That was until the honeymoon of their relationship was over when certain things she thought were nothing, was in fact something else.

He was a married father of three, his wife and children were away while he played the single bachelor with a one-bedroom condo downtown and everything, dotting on Margaery the entire time his wife was away.

For the remaining of that summer, both her and Margaery spent a month on the beaches of Starfall until they had to leave, head back home before starting freshman year in college.

Never had she'd ever seen her friend so broken, not even when she heard Viserys fucking Arianne in the room he shared with Rhaegar was she so upset, brushing it off within a month. Yet that could've been considered puppy love, they were teens at the time and Viserys was in college home, enrolling in one of the community colleges in their town.

Margaery had been in love with her brother since the first day she laid eyes on him, swearing it was love at first sight even if Viserys had only come inside the kitchen but for a minute to grab some water before going back out to help their father and Rhaegar unload whatever didn't sell at the local farmers market that day. 

She tried convincing Marge it was nothing, but her being mesmerized by his lilac eyes, yet her friend called it true love. Dany wondered if it was the same with the guy Marg fell head over heels with.

_"Don't be an idiot like me and fall in love with one of these jerk-offs, if there's anything you take from this, don't be the naive fool. Just get their money and pretend you care about their stupid lives, and be sympathetic when they speak of their boring wives."_

She couldn't disagree with any of Margaery's words, especially when she convinced her to let the client know she'd take no less than twenty thousand if they wanted a fuck. They could afford it in this establishment, or go home and fuck their miserable wives, who only wanted to fuck in missionary, too tired from spending their husband's money on face-lifts and bot-ox.

Dany could only giggle at Margaery's words, she always made things sound simple than they were. They'd been friends since Dany's father moved their family to Westeros from Valyria for farm work in junior high, and since then, both girls have remained as thick as thieves throughout high school and freshman year in college. And now they were starting a new endeavor together, though Margaery started a year before.

She was too scared to take the plunge and chickened out last minute, too many scenarios and what-ifs going through her mind. Too strong to put towards the back of her head, even though she knew no one from their small town could afford such a place like this right in the heart of the financial district in the capital of Westeros.

Where their boss preferred only college girls, claiming they were easier to handle when what he meant was, it was easier to work with them since they were all just doing this to get by and put themselves through college eager to get the money with only working three months out of the year, though there were some greedy enough to drop out of school, doing this full time, preferring to waste their youth on this, instead of sitting in a boring class working themselves out when they could be out shopping or sipping champagne on some exotic beach.

These were the ones who had no problem being turned into trophy wives, the older the client the better.

"Ready Dany?" Margaery chirped placing the finishing touches of her nude lipstick on, popping her lips with a smooch right after.

She would do this and never have any need to pick the phone up to beg her mother to put money inside her account.

With a nod she was ready, anything was a better choice than working in a coffee shop taking orders all day, when her summer days could be spent on the beach or lounging lazily at home, only needing to work a few nights out of the week while the rest could be spent going to clubs with Margaery and letting loose.

**~~~~~**

**_She lied, this was the worst choice ever!_ **

Dany wasn't ready for any of this, from the moment she entered the dim-lit smoke-filled room, stinking of cigars, where five men sat waiting on the seven girls assigned to their small party that night, the security watching it all keeping all the girls safe. She kept her eyes focused on her friend mesmerized by how good she was on top of the pole while trying her best to pretend the older man who kept pulling her against his hips with his sweaty calloused hands while she danced for him was someone else, especially with the small guttural sounds he made each time he pulled her more closer on his top legs near his groin, pretending she was actually fucking him.

Feeling dirty all over while he ran his hands all over her body, slapping her ass cheeks a few times, knowing full well he was leaving a mark their.... _sick fuck!_

This man was old enough to be her grandfather. _Ok maybe not grandfather,_ but at least he was older than her daddy that was for sure, he didn't even bother removing his wedding band, it was on full display while whispering dirty words in her ear until he took it to the next level.

"W _ant to move this into the private room? I'm willing to pay the extra, just name the price and it's done."_ Placing his hand on her left tit as he pinched her nipple hard, causing Dany to wince mentally blocking out the pain keeping her eyes focused on Marge. This was the most action grandpa was going to get from her. There was nothing fuckable about him no matter how much he was willing to pay her.

That night after the establishment took their share, she walked away that night with fifteen thousand in her account, though it could've been more. But she wasn't willing to take that plunge, with the grey-haired man. In the end, Ros the redhead who she learned hailed from the North took on that responsibility. Sure she went in with him and after five minutes it was done and over with, but she could not do it, as she laid in the bathroom tub, trying to get the stench of expensive alcohol and cigars off her skin and out of her hair. Yet the stench of that old man did not seem to want to go anywhere, lingering all over her making her skin crawl like spiders were crawling on her tickling her all over with their small legs.

By the second month things were still going downhill for her, while her bank account grew, she already had enough money in there to pay for her college tuition. 

Things she never thought she'd ever do went out the door to numb away what she was doing, drinking and snorting coke off Doreah's chest now became a nightly ritual whenever they worked.

it was a common thing for most of the girls before going upstairs to the private lounges where the pay was better than being in the stage area like some of the other girls...

Wiping away the few specs of white powder off her nose, Dany knew wholeheartedly they were both lost causes. This side of the industry Marg kept hidden yet she could not be mad at her friend, nor was she upset the first time she made her sniff coke off Doreah's chest, telling her it would numb the pain away when what she should've done was high tail her ass home and pretend none of this happened.

_Yet that day never came, she still wanted more of this lifestyle. It had sucked her in like a child greedy for candy, the kind of hunger and greed your parents warned you about when it came to being a craven._

But for Dany, there was no better high than working once or twice a week coming home after a day of shopping along Vysenia's Hill where all the expensive boutiques were located, being served champagne while they got their facials done, along with mani and pedis.

This was the life Dany wanted, not working herself on either the farm or inside a coffee shop. Recalling days of her youth when she was given hand me downs of clothes both Rhaegar and Viserys grew out of.

Her father had the nerve to ask if wasn't it the in thing for girls to wear boy clothing? never considering her brothers were way taller and their old clothes being stained from working out on the farm with him on weekends or summers.

Thank god for Margaery's grandmother Olenna who had a sewing machine, turning even rags into something she could wear to school.

Never again, Dany swore to herself rubbing scented oil on her skin, making sure her fishnet stockings weren't ripped, while Marge spoke with Irri laughing about the plans they all had to for the end of summer since she planned on coming with them to Pentos before returning to college in Meereen. Maybe next year both her and Marge would go to work in Volantis with Irri, telling them there was way more money to be made there, plus the fact they took less money from the girls.

A knock was heard at the door, letting them know it was time for the nightly conversation and who would be going to what lounge for the night causing Dany to look away while Marge made a gagging sound causing Irri to slap her on the arm, trying to hide her disgust also while Doreah just laughed when Baeiish finally poked his head inside a slight grin playing across his lips while entering inside checking out all of his babies, that's what he liked calling them, his precious babies who knew how to make daddy happy. She didn't know who was worst, him or his wife Lysa who believed every one of them was fucking her husband behind her back.

Dany could only name three who were brave enough to let that man inside them and it was none of the girls from her click that were doing it. Ros and Doreah would fuck anyone if the price was right, just not him or his overweight business partner Robert Baratheon, Dany often wondered how the man's wife or anyone else could find his cock over all that belly fat..... 

"Marge lover boy is waiting for you in lounge room five and he's brought a friend this time with him." Dany could hear Ros making a lude jest that Marge stole her northern prince charming away while the room laughed and her friend flushed red.

Dany could only shake her head about the entire situation, knowing all that was taking place between Marge and the northern guy, waking one morning to the sounds of her friend having mind-blowing sex screaming out his name when she came. Yet that wasn't even the worse part about the entire situation, walking into one's shared kitchen after going for her run, finding the man in his boxers while her friend cooked him breakfast of eggs and bacon on toast was. Just when she thought walking into the apartment Marge was making them both breakfast to discuss the night before.

Already the rules Marge gave her about not letting the clients know where they lived or getting too personal already going out the door, inviting the man into their apartment after knowing him for what she felt was only three weeks. 

Yet her pitiful excuse she gave and loved reminding her about was it had been more than that, snapping and claiming they met last year while she was working but paid him no mind since she was already involved with someone else.

Deciding to let her be, they were both only nineteen, and was this not the time to make stupid mistakes? She'd just be the one to pick up the pieces after he was done and had his fun with Marge.

"Dany I need you to work with me tonight," Marge said waking her from her reverie.

  
"What?" 

Sighing Marge said it once more. "I said can you work with me tonight, we're a duo and he brought someone with him this time."

Dany did not like that look Marge was giving her, already feeling like she was being set up." Fine Dany hissed out, taking one last look on her ass, making sure the marks from the night before were gone, cursing under her breath recalling the frat boys they entertained, one of which was busy spending daddy's or mommy's money. Even now she could still recall his chilling green eyes, seeming to take great pleasure in it.

💕💕💕💕

_I put a spell on you_   
_Because you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do_   
_I tell ya I ain't lyin'_   
_I ain't lyin'_

_You know I can't stand it_

_You're runnin' around_   
_You know better daddy_   
_I can't stand it 'cause you put me down_   
_Oh no_

_I put a spell on you_   
_Because you're mine_

Walking inside the private small lounge room, Dany didn't even get time to ask if they were both dancing together or separate from the two, nope Marge was through the door after Darkstar opened it for the two leaving her standing next to him chuckling at her friend's eagerness to get inside there.

She knew the two had not seen each other in a few days since she claimed he had to go to Volantis on business but what the hells, they were a team and yet she left her there to walk in by herself knowing how much she hated feeling like all eyes were on her even if it was only one other man there.

"You shouldn't keep the client waiting for you Dany," Darkstar told her, gesturing for her to go in causing her to glare at him also before counting down to twenty, not wanting for the client to claim she walked inside scowling like she was offering her service for free and they weren't paying good money.

Finally walking inside the music playing in the background, Marge already sitting in her lover's lap while he whispered something in her ear pulling her closer into him, while the man he came with was busy in the corner yelling at someone over the phone probably his wife Dany thought, all she could make out so far was his dark curly hair and the casual suit dark dress up a suit it seemed both men wore tonight.

"Hello Dany, it's been a while."

Dany waved him off, offering a fake smile, "oh please don't bother, it's only been four days since I last saw you naked inside my kitchen."

Robb coughed turning flush red while Marge stared daggers at her for her cheap shot.

"What's this I hear about my cousin being found naked in your kitchen?" The other client came over then, whatever conversation he was holding long over, taking a sip of the drink he took up off the table walking over towards where both Marge and Robb were, he also smiled at her even when Dany didn't return the gesture.

Not wanting to just stand there motioning with her head for Darkstar to put the music on, walking over towards the pole, since she didn't know what Robb's so-called cousin wanted, already his northern drawl was irking her ears. 

Jon's phone began vibrating once more in his pocket yet he paid it no mind, instead leaning back checking out the vixen who was walking over towards the pole while the music came on. Robb told him she was pretty and worth checking out if he was looking for something without strings after meeting her accidentally.

"You want to take this elsewhere?" Marge whispered in Robb's ear motioning her head towards the empty room across the lounge, it had been four days and she needed to feel him inside of her right now. 

Slapping his cousin, Robb sat up following Marge inside the next room. "I'll be right back Jon."

Jon waved his cousin off standing up to go over closer towards the vixen who was paying more attention to the pole instead of him, taking another sip from his whiskey, how long had it been since he last shared his bed with another? way too long. Robb always made hooking up seem easy, he still didn't know if his cousin was shaking the jitters away of his upcoming nuptials to Talisa or if he actually cared for Marge, the man's hookups only last for a night and nothing more, yet this was going on nearly a month, he was sure when they went to Volantis it was to help Robb break up with Talisa, yet leaving Volantis with his cousin and fiancee it was clear their wedding was still on for the winter, his fiancee wanting to experience a winter wedding in the North.

Taking a seat right under the pole placing his drink aside, watching her watch him seductively as she danced and spread her legs griping on the pole tightly, feeling a bit of jealously at the pole getting all of her time instead of him, did he not go half on the bill for a private audience? Did the dark-haired woman with the green eyes not smile after she took his black card?

"Am I going to have to sit here and watch you give all your attention to that pole instead of me?"

"You never specified what it was you're looking for," Dany replied sliding off the pole just the way Doreah showed her walking over towards him staring into his dark eyes, making him feel like he was all that mattered. These fools seemed to swallow that shit up gladly. Moving herself to straddle his lap, whispering into his ear. "What is it you want?"

Jon could feel all the blood in his body go south stirring his cock to attention. "What is it that you offer?"

She began grinding on top of him already feeling his cock stir in his pants. A smile creeping over her lips listening to his small grunts if she continued she was sure he might come inside his pants which only brought her great joy knowing they would be going home to their wives this way without getting anything else from her. No matter how much it was said you'd get for opening your legs, something didn't sit well with her about fucking in the same rooms many men had taken other girls before, or the unknown of Peter or Robert getting their kicks off if they actually had cameras in those rooms.

"We can stay here and chat or I can continue doing what it is I'm doing for you now."

"Is that it?" Jon asked surprised by what she just said to him, motioning his head away from her wondering if the vixen was jesting him.

"I'm not sure what your cousin told you but not everyone here fucks for the right price, you can enjoy what I am offering you now or request another to satisfy your needs, I don't bend that easy nor will I ever be caught fucking in this place where so many others fuck." Dany laughed against his ear, before biting him there.

Jon almost threw her off his legs wanting to ask what sort of sick game she was playing, toying with him, until both his cousin and Marge ran out the room, his cousin screaming over the music. "The room's free in case you want to use it Jon, and don't worry they've got condoms in there for days."


	2. Matters of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb's family:  
> Brandon Stark  
> Catelyn Stark  
> Sansa Stark 20  
> Rickon Stark 17
> 
> Jon's Family:  
> Ned Stark  
> Ashara Dayne  
> Allyria Dayne is Jon's older sister in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read through the comments and wanted to clarify certain things. I will and will always only do Jonerys stories.  
> With that being said, will they both have a past? Yes but will not go into detail about it.  
> Both Jon and Dany are single and unmarried.

__

_When did his life become so complicated?_

Robb kept asking himself that question laying in bed listening to his fiancee's soft snores while it poured heavily outside his family's home in Winterfell as lightning flashed followed by the rumbling sounds of thunder, causing him to wake from his reverie.

Normally the sound of heavy rain always seemed to put him lully to sleep, except the person laying next to him was making it hard to go to get any sleep.

_She wasn't supposed to be here._ He reminded himself for the tenth time that night.... And now he was all but worried she might ruin his carefully laid out plans for the next two weeks.

Turning his head slightly to look at her, Robb could only shake his head in disbelief at her just showing up out of the blue unannounced, surprising both him and his family.

His mother played it off coyly welcoming her inside, while he was dumbfounded about the entire situation, looking at his father for assistance, yet none came from the patriarch of the Stark family, Sansa smirked at his misfortune while Rickon looked on from his dinner pretending to care about the lamb-chops the cook made that night for dinner, wanting nothing more than to rush back upstairs to go play Overwatch two with his online friends.

Silently growling to himself for all of this mess he now found himself in, realizing he should've done something else instead of deciding to work for the father's financial company straight out of grad school.

That was how he met Talisa and her family, his mother had been gushing about the Volantine young lady for months, telling him they would be a perfect match. Which on a business point of view there was nothing greater than a marriage alliance between the Starks and Maegyrs.

They were a prominent family with loads of political connections and influence all throughout Essos, something that could always come in handy to cut through the tape of politics.

To say the least, his father was very excited about this union going ahead, treating it like a merger.

Shaking his head once more, he would not allow her to ruin his mini vacation......She was supposed to be in Dorne with her family vacationing in Sunspear for the remainder of the summer, he and his family were supposed to meet with them for the final leg of their vacation. Yet she arrived straight from Volantis to his parent's home, claiming she just could not wait to see him. It wasn't really his fault he'd been ignoring her while someone else took up his time.

Suddenly thinking about Marge, brought a smile to his worried face. Who would've known she would've charmed her way into his heart? _Not him!_

Shuffling out of bed, picking his phone up noticing it was only a few minutes after midnight, as he unlocked it looking at the five text messages, going first to the ones Margaery sent him, a thin smile crossed his lips reading her messages, he would read the others that came from both Theon and Jon later.

_7:55 pm "Having a movie night with Dany, wish you were here.... Miss you 😘"_

_11:04 pm "Let me know if you're still coming over to help on Thursday before we leave for Essos, can't wait to spend the remainder of the summer with my two favorite people in the world 💋"_

Robb let out a hallowed breath wondering if he should send her a quick message back or step out his room and call her. Quickly shaking those thoughts away he would be a fool to call her back or text her, Margaery would want to hear his voice or at least video chat. He could already feel his cock twitching thinking back to the last time he saw her a week ago to finish finalizing their vacation plans and how hard and fast she rode his cock causing him to cum hard with a loud roar he was sure to wake Dany, who from the looks of things mistrusted him. Not that he could blame her, he was juggling two women at the same time.

Erasing the messages, while looking over his shoulder to make sure Talisa wasn't awake watching him, caused Robb to shake his head once more, Margaery was only supposed to be a welcome distraction while he wrapped his head around getting married at barely twenty-five years old.

Rubbing the back of his neck while he allowed his tired mind to drift away, it was truly funny how life sometimes came at you, what was supposed to be a welcomed distraction to ease the beast inside of him, soon became something else, finding its way inside his heart.

Marge was like a shining light in his dark life, a breath of fresh air. She was different from all the girls he'd ever been with, she was down to earth and enjoyed the simple things, never taking herself seriously.

Was it bad enough that she made things complicated for him? _yes, it did,_ he was supposed to be taking things seriously now, getting ready to marry within a few months, except the person laying next to him was not who he wanted to or imagined marrying.... 

"Is everything alright my love?"

Robb tensed cursing under his breath, he should've realized she was pretending to sleep once he shuffled out of bed. "Everything is ok, was just reading the messages Jon left me." He could hear her hissing in the background, Jon nor his family seemed to like Talisa, his uncle Ned worried he was making a bad choice, the man even offered him a job in case things got worse when he finally decided to tell Brandon this marriage was not for him. It was truly weird how easy it was to talk with Jon's father over his own.

"Come back to bed." She purred.

He could hear the undertone of what she meant, it had been at least a month since he last laid with her. "I told you I'm tired and stressed about work and everything else." Robb turned to see the disappointment in her dark eyes by his rejection.

"Are you mad because I just showed up?" She asked her brows arched looking into his beautiful blue eyes for an answer.

_Well yes, I am,_ clenching his jaw shut Robb placed his phone down getting back under the covers, pulling her into him. "Of course not, like I said it's just having to go work for my father's company after the summer ends that has me worried." He would lie to her until he finally figured everything else out, or live a life being cut off from his father. Shuddering at that thought.

"Are you cold?" Talisa asked concerned at him trembling just then.

"No, go to bed I'm right behind you." He told her placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sleep did not come to him until he stepped inside the bathroom later on that night, a deep smile crossing his lips after jerking off with thoughts of Margaery being on top of him riding him wildly.

*********

"Where are you sneaking off to so early?" Turning his head from the refrigerator Robb offered his mother what he was sure was a poor excuse for a smile, her blue eyes looking over him worried. "You look like someone who hasn't slept in a while, with a huge chip on his shoulder."

_Maybe I do._... "I'm fine just getting something to eat."

"It doesn't look that way to me."

Robb grimaced, he could never lie to his mother or hide the truth from her, the woman all but raised him and his siblings by herself, forgoing nannies wanting to do it all while his father was always away on one business trip after the other, while his mother was there, taking each child to either Soccer practice or Sansa to ballet.

Well except for cooking, she was never any good at cooking. Maybe he could get Margaery to help her there. His heart swelled just thinking of her and needing to leave to go see her straight away.

"Can't you see that he's running away from his responsibilities mother," Sansa said walking into the kitchen, causing Robb to pull his phone out realizing it was already a few minutes before 8 am. He needed to get the hell out of there before his father called wanting to know where he was, or worse Talisa waking up to an empty cold bed, wondering where he was.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting with your father later today Robb?" His mother asked her brows furrowed in concern with her oldest son's antics.

"He's leaving mother can't you tell?" Sansa said once more a smug smile on her face noticing his bag on the ground while she went into the fridge to grab her lunch for her internship at their father's company. The man seemed to want all his children to work there learning the ends of the company.

He wondered then where his younger brother was, he should've been downstairs by now ready to leave with his sister.

"Why don't you end it with the poor girl instead of stringing her along?" Sansa teased kicking his bag so their mother could see what he was hiding.

"Shut up, you want to lower your voice before you wake everyone else up?" Robb whispered picking his bag up that had his personal belongings.

"Don't you mean wake your fiancee, dear brother?" Sansa chortled putting cream into her coffee, shaking her head at him for not breaking the farce of engagement up before someone got hurt.

She was sure Talisa suspected something since the woman had taken it upon herself to constantly text her until Sansa just had to change her phone number.

Taking a sip from her cup recalling Talisa asking for her new number last night causing her to make a beeline after that, making up some weird excuse going straight towards her room, saying she needed to finish the paperwork she was working on for Varys.

"Robb you can't seriously be leaving her here with us while you fly out to go look for that girl you've been messing with for the past month. And don't lie to me either, I've heard the way you speak with her when you go outside or when you're inside your room."

Robb grew pale, while Sansa spat her coffee out, yelling "TMI mother, it's too early for any of that."

His mother straightened herself, she wasn't that old where she couldn't talk about sex with her children, she knew what they all did. She wasn't one of those stupid mothers who thought her children saints who abstained from sex.

"All I'm saying is cut Talisa off if this marriage thing is not for you, it isn't fair on the two women you're splitting up your time with Robb, you're young and I'm sure you're just not ready yet to be tied down in marriage."

Robb walked over placing a kiss on his mother's cheek, engulfing her small frame in a tight hug. "I will, I promise it's just that things right now seem so complicated mother, I need time to clear my head."

"Make sure you do before all of us have to head out to Dorne." His mother hissed pulling away from her son. The Maegyrs disgusted her after finally realizing what kind of people they truly were, now she was sorry she ever gushed over their daughter thinking how great of a match she and Robb would be.

She just wished he would make up his mind now, and step out of his father's shadow before it was too late.

"That's odd I thought you loved and adored Talisa." Robb chuckled while his mother slapped his shoulder for his insolence.

"We all can get fooled by a pretty smile Robb and trust me; I fell for her charm. You need to hurry before she wakes, I'll let her know I didn't see you, but please end it soon for the sake of everyone involved." 

"I'll see you in a few weeks, I love you," Robb said, turning to his sister who just stared at the exchange between him and his mother. "Drop me at the airport?"

Sansa rolled her eyes, wondering if she was a chauffeur to both her brothers.

"Be safe and I love you, listen to your mother Robb," Catelyn said, watching her oldest walk out the door into the garage to wait for Sansa to drop him at the airport.

A tired yawn was heard behind her, causing her to turn and look at her youngest up and down, the boy looked tired from playing too much video games last night, his hair disheveled needing to be combed. He really was her wild wolf.

"Jeez bro, did you even wash? Or just roll out of bed like that? Placing her mug down, looking at the time hissing. She still needed to drop Robb at the airport and get both her and Rickon to work.

"Is it that bad?" Rickon asked yawning once more jolting awake as both his mother and sister yelled, "yes...." to him.

✨✨✨✨

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_Don't get too close_   
_It's dark inside_   
_It's where my demons hide_   
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I want to save their light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how_

"Omg, I'm going to miss you, bitches...." Ros screamed over the loud music, a drink in hand swaying to the music seductively her black dress leaving little to the imagination.

"No, you won't." Doreah joked trying to pull Margaery up off her feet to dance with her the night was young and Marge barely looked up from her phone.

Dany could only sigh taking a sip from her drink looking at her friend who had been trying to get in contact with Robb since earlier to no avail. She wished Marge would just put the phone down, it wasn't like she wasn't going to see him soon or wouldn't be spending an entire two weeks with the man.

Swallowing down her cocktail, already feeling the buzz of the drink, she was going to get drunk tonight especially after agreeing to spend the remainder of the summer with Margaery and Robb along with his cousin with the annoying northern drawl.

The man's voice reminded her of Ramsay Bolton, the dumb frat boy who thought she'd be impressed by him or even want to date him. She could feel the burn in her chest from swallowing her drink down so fast, thinking about the sadist grin and pale eyes of that fucker after he followed her around campus for a while. Dany shivered taking up Marge's drink swallowing it's entire content also.

"Jeez slow down Dany." Marge barked flashing her a concerned glance, whilst finally placing her phone inside her clutch.

"Shut up and let her drink, a drunk Dany is always fun." Ros winked.

Dany yelped at how hard Margaery pulled her into her lap. "Sorry you can't have her Ros, she's all mine. Is that not right my love?"

Chuckling against Marge's ear Dany could only sing the melody of the song in her best friend's ear. She loved her like no one else.

" _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside"_

"Shut up you're drunk." Marge laughed at Dany's drunken antics encircling her left arm tighter around her waist.

"I love you too." Dany giggled kissing her best friend. "When all the men in our lives have come and gone, it will be just us two like it was always meant to be."

"Oh? Is that a promise my sweet?" Marge teased before taking a sip of her vodka and lime feeling slightly buzzed right after.

"It is...." Dany bellowed in laughter.

"Get a room." Doreah laughed.

"Jealous much?" Dany giggled taking the drink Ros handed her.

"Of who, you?" Doreah swallowed the entire contents of her drink. "I'm not the jealous kind like Ros." She giggled at the redhead, who glared at her. "Besides what's there to be jealous about, I'm headed back to school with loads of money in the bank unlike you miss saint who passed all your clients off to me or Ros, at one point I wondered if you were some virgin or Margaery's lover, especially the way you watch her when we entertain those men who frequent Baelish's establishment."

Ros spat her drink out, looking at the death glare the two best friends gave Doreah while trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not a virgin." Dany slurred... "Though it has been a year." She thought back to the last time she'd even gotten any, yet her mind remained blank.

"It was that guy in Dorne." Marge teased realizing her friend struggling to think.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Doreah yelled out.... Not wanting to believe the words that Marge let slip past her lips and out her mouth.

"Nope, it was an ex and that's all I'm going to say about it." Marge started laughing while Dany turned to her to not say anything else.

"Well, I'm sure she's going to get properly fucked by Robb's cousin, don't sleep on those Northern brutes Dany, they do know how to fuck a girl properly." Ros winked at Marge, who was flushed red like a beet by her words.

"Don't remind me, I can hear her getting properly fucked whenever he's over." There was a hint of jealousy there Dany was sure the other girls picked up on.

Clearing her throat, Doreah looked over into the crowd before turning back to Dany. "You should go home with someone tonight, you look like you could do with a good fuck right now."

Dany leaned into Marge, "I'm going home with Marge like every night hereafter and no one else."

"You're a fucking buzz kill Dany," Ros said her tone laced with venom, as Marge pulled her friend closer into her lap, she wasn't going to let Ros take advantage of Dany in her drunken state, knowing fully well how the redhead has been pinning for Dany for awhile now.

"Come on Dany let's go dance and bump into some people," Marge said pulling down the rose-colored dress Dany wore her ass sticking out, while she straightened the blue, white, and rose gold short dress she wore tonight down, it was also riding up her ass.

✨✨✨✨

Her head was buzzing from all the alcohol she consumed last night barely recalling half the things she did if that wasn't the worst part the sound of voices coming from the living room area caused her eyes to flutter open, noticing the sun was already up as she groaned, wanting to shut her eyes and go back to bed, but knew it was no use looking at all the boxes around her bedroom.

They needed to be out of the apartment by tomorrow at the latest, thankfully the only things that needed to be moved and required a moving company were their furniture and clothes.

Dany yawned once more rolling herself out of bed, checking the time as her vision slowly came into focus, it was already almost 11 am, meaning she'd slept long enough and needed to direct the movers into her room also. 

She wasn't even looking forward to the five-hour drive to the Eyrie while praying Margaery would drive most of the way up there. 

Standing up, Dany had to hold onto the headboard, her legs still wobbly. "I shouldn't have drunk so much." She grumbled to herself making her way over towards her bathroom almost falling over on one of the many boxes with her clothes that needed to go to the new apartment, she'd already packed separate luggage for what she would wear in Essos.

" _I fucking hate that you two bitches get to travel_ _around Essos, while I have to return back to school early."_ Irri had said, just before she left for Meereen a week ago. Dany sighed, she already missed Irri and the talks they shared. Unlike Doreah and Ros, the Dothraki girl was easy-going just like them, plus she had a wicked sense of humor. 

Turning on the shower, Dany grabbed her favorite bottle of conditioner smiling when the scent of warm vanilla and citrus hit her nose, finally waking her up, she would enjoy this moment to herself before anything else.

Putting her blue falcon University of Eyrie t-shirt on, Dany picked up one of the boxes in her room, looking at the bed she'd recently stripped thankful she decided to get a mattress cover for it, though the damn thing took about an hour for her and Margaery to get on, why she allowed that sales rep at the furniture store to talk her into getting a king-sized bed instead of a full size, she'd never know, but then again, maybe she did it because of the commission the poor girl would make if she went with something expensive. Which Dany ended up doing in the long run.

_"You have no idea what this means to me."_ Gilly smiled. Dany could recall the girl's crooked smile, after saying she was new to the city after arriving from the true North with her son, escaping an abusive father. 

Maybe not all Northerners were bad. At least Gilly wasn't, she told herself finally walking out the room at almost 1 pm, knowing how pissed Margery probably would be at her sleeping in so late when she knew her friend wanted to be out of the apartment no later than 2 pm.

 _Good luck with that,_ Dany told herself walking into the living room noticing five men with their backs turned to her, two were moving Margaery's furniture out while the other three sorted through the boxes, two boxes placed already on a cart, as her eyes roamed over the living room not wanting to believe everything in the room was already gone. J _eez, they moved fast,_ she would defiantly need to tip them a lot.

Her friend was not playing it seems as she heard her voice coming from where her bedroom was located, laughing while two other men carried more boxes out.

"Look who finally decided to wake, sleeping beauty herself." Margaery hissed. Dany went to say something, to apologize until she realized just who the other two men were, suddenly glaring daggers at her friend.

Jon could not breathe at that moment, even Robb let out a sharp gasp, nudging his cousin then motioning him to go take the box from Dany's hand, as he flashed a look at Margaery wondering what the fuck...... Taking in Dany's Valyrian features.

Regaining his senses Jon passed the box he held to one of the men, moving over towards Dany suddenly wondering if it was the same vixen who left him rock hard just last week. If it wasn't for Marge clearing her throat then to speak he would've never known.

No longer was he mad at Robb for forcing him out of bed to help his not my girlfriend and her roommate move, or the long drive they both would do just because both girls would probably still be hangover after celebrating last night.

"Sorry if I forgot to mention Robb and Jon will be driving us back the Vale, I'm too tired to drive and I'm sure you're not fully sober either." Marge winked, yet there was no joy in her friend's violet eyes as she stared daggers at her still clearly not pleased with her.

"I can take your box for you." Jon offered trying to smile, until he saw the scowl on Dany's beautiful features while he stared into her beautiful violet eyes that reminded him of his mother and sister's eyes, his hands itching to touch her moonlit hair that cascaded into beautiful waves. She wore no makeup yet her face remained flawless, ethereal even.

Dany said nothing as Jon took the box from her, she could not believe what Margaery had done as she turned and stormed back inside her room.

Jon looked at the box as she left remembering that scowl and her teasing laugh that night they met, a thin smile creeping over his lips as he licked them, knowing every penny he was shelling out for these two weeks was worth it.

"You're one lucky fucker you know that?." Robb jested while his cousin just stared at the door Marge went inside right after Dany.

"I think she's pissed," Jon said listening to the two girls screaming inside the bedroom they entered, yet that did not deter the feelings now stirring inside of him knowing come tomorrow they would be in Essos, his and Robb's luggage already in the back on his jeep, they all would be leaving in the morning from the Vale after they spent the night at a hotel, though he was convinced Robb would be spending the night with Marge, while he probably jerked off with thoughts of being inside Dany at the hotel.

********

Dany didn't even wait for Marge to close the door before she lost it....."How could you?"

"How could I what?" Marge feigned ignorance at her best friend for being stupid and screaming for no reason.

"Don't play dumb Marge, you know what."

"You're kidding me, right? We're about to spend two weeks with them, which they both have generously paid for and you're worried about them seeing the real you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? you said it yourself, don't let any of the men from the gentlemen's club know the real us, but you've gone ahead and thrown out all those rules out the door Marge, now you're letting them know where we go to school and where our apartment in the Vale is... " Dany shouted, not caring if Robb and his cousin or the moving men heard her.

" I meant the old fuckers Dany, plus are you forgetting what I just said? We're spending two weeks with them, who is to say Jon wouldn't have seen the real you especially if he was blowing your back out and probably pulled too hard on your lace-front." Marge laughed, causing Dany to react to her laugh with the thought of something like that actually happening with her and the northern brute, causing her to chortle imagining him inside of her.

Dany could not help the warm feeling gushing from her inside, it had been too long.

"He's a good guy, you like good guys, plus you could do with a good fuck." She whispered the last part jabbing her finger into Dany's chest playfully.

"I hate you," Dany muttered out her lips, realizing how silly she sounded, knowing anything could happen in those two weeks, she'd even bought a few boxes of condoms just in case anything happened between the two. 

Clearing her throat Dany motioned towards to door handing Marge a box, you can make it up to me by helping me with all these boxes."

"You're fucking kidding me right? there are several men out there that can haul your shitty boxes out woman."

"Yes but you will take that one up for your insolence and not warning me about inviting Jon over."

Marge muttered under her breath a curse forcing Dany to laugh picking a box up also. She could never stay mad at her friend for long.

*********

The drive didn't take long, even Marge was impressed with him getting them there two hours before time, though now Jon only felt annoyed with himself for getting them there so fast, spending most of his time in the jeep gawking over Dany every time he managed to get a glimpse at her through the rear-view mirror....

Wondering why she even bothered putting back that wig and those colored contacts back on. Marge assured him that Dany was just being Dany, not wanting to leave the apartment in Kings Landing as the real her in case someone had followed them home from work.

He could understand that somewhat, as he and Robb sat in the living room, while Marge and Dany had left to go get food, but they were out of Kings Landing now and in the Vale near their University, shouldn't she had removed all of that by now? Was she scared of him seeing the real her? Or at least getting to know her?

"Why are you brooding?" 

"I'm not."

Robb chuckled at his cousin turning away from his phone after listening to one of Talisa's fifteen voicemails she left him about walking out on her after she came straight from Volantis to see and be with him.

Before he could say anything the door of the loft apartment was opening while a smiling Marge entered carrying food, while Dany, just seemed indifferent like always.

"Since we're all leaving tomorrow for Lys." Marge chirped causing Robb to chuckle at her antics, knocking Jon's arm to come along with him into their kitchen, they were spending the night with the girls after Marge assured them that Jon could take the couch since they all would be leaving for the airport in the morning and it was a waste for him to stay at a hotel or motel for the night when there was a couch there for the taking.

"Dany and I bought Valyrian food, the Pentoshi food here sucks, and you don't even want to try the Myrish food," Marge whispered out the last part as Dany rolled her eyes when Robb placed a kiss on her friend's welcoming lips.

Jon breathed in the sweet aroma coming from the hot food. "Nyke jorrāelagon Valyrīha havor."

"I love Valyrian food."

Dany looked at the northern brute smiling, sure his voice irked her when he spoke in the common tongue, but she was drawn to it all of a sudden by how he sounded talking in her mother tongue, she was impressed, to say the least even if it sounded strange rolling off his lips.

"ao ȳdragon Valyrio Eglie?"

"You speak Valyrian?"

"Gaoman." Jon replied fast, taking note of Dany finally not scowling at him.

"I do."

"Zȳha ñuha muña ēngos, zȳha skoriot īlen āzma isse Valyria." Dany smiled once more, taking a plate from Marge, who winked at her handing it to Jon.

"It's my mother tongue, its where I was born in Valyria." Dany blurted out impressed by Jon knowing high Valyrian, wondering how many other languages the brute knew.

"Where did you learn it?"

Robb was the one who answered her cutting his cousin off. "Jon learned it in boarding school and my mother being impressed forced Jon to teach the rest of us whatever he learned at that fancy school in Braavos."

Jon flashed his cousin an angry glare causing Dany to laugh at the two, she wondered if Jon actually believed dressing up casual earlier to help them move made him seem like some regular twenty four year old who didn't ooze wealth. She even learned from Marge that he came from old money from both his parent's side.

Of course, he did, especially with the money both he and Robb were paying just to hang out with them for the remainder of the summer.

She decided then she would enjoy the two weeks with the two cousins before she and Marge headed back home to the Reach to spend with their family, already she was dreading the conversation she was going to have with her mother, causing Dany to frown at the memory of her mother crying in the background while her father argued about what in seven hells was she doing in Kings Landing to have so much money in her bank account. 

Who knew her mother was planning to deposit money into her account in case she needed it, only to see so much extra 00000s at the end of her daughter's account.

Dany chided herself then for not opening an account from the one her parents knew. Even her brothers were worried about her safety after her father claimed his daughter became a high-end escort..... If only he knew his baby girl was dancing for filthy old rich men.

A smile tugged at her lips, she could only imagine throwing in her father's face that she was doing for herself what he could not do for her, recalling their argument last year before she left for school. The nerve of that man believing she should just settle down like her mother, while the men worked. _She would show him!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many canon divergent fics, I've decided to just concentrate on this story along with two other non canon fics, thanks for your understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading🙂


End file.
